Les titres sont comme les je t'aime, too mainstream
by AveEgo
Summary: Les règles étaient simples pourtant, le premier qui tombait amoureux avait perdu, et Butters le savait, il avait perdu. [ OS, Bunny. ]


**Eh oui, toujours pas de suite d'Un, Deux, Trois, Action ! Mais il viendra après le 2 ! En attendant j'me suis mit au South Park, au Bunny, au Stanyle, Creek.. Bref. C'est la joie. xD ****Et ça.. C'est un p'tit truc qui vaut 8pages works envoyés via SMS à Alejandro. ~**

**Disclamers : Personnages pas à moi.. Mais c'est bientôt Noel doooonc, si Monsieur Hankey veut bien.. ~**

**Rating : .. Heu. Un peu moins que M car écrire des choses séssuèles dans le bus c'est pas bien mais qu'il reste des injures ? .. Va pour ça.**

**Pairing : Bunny.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

•••••••••••••

**Résumé : Les règles étaient simples pourtant, le premier qui tombait amoureux avait perdu. Et Butters le savait, il avait perdu.**

•••••••••••••

Stan, Kyle et Kenny, ainsi que d'autres adolescents qu'ils fréquentaient avant, étaient assis en tailleur, en cercle, devant un chapeau.

« Il nous manque un joueur pour faire le binôme de Kenny. »

Constata Stan alors que tous se faisaient une joie de commencer leur nouvelle invention.

« Putain, pour une fois Cartman aurait dû rester. _Souffla une personne_,

-M'ouais. Et j'me le serais tapé, non merci. »

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV Kenny.**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Je soupire pendant que les autres grimacent. Bah ouais, le plus beau, sans me vanter ~, mec de South Park avec l'ordure obèse c'est pas la meilleure image mentale au monde. Surtout vu ce qu'on a marqué niveau gages sur les bouts de papiers présents dans le chapeau.

T'façon, y'en a pas beaucoup que j'ai envie de me taper là-dedans, alors bon.

« Bah, je vais pas jouer pis c'est tout. »

Et ouais, je me désiste, uniquement parce qu'être seul c'est con.

« On peut toujours appeler quelqu'un Kenny ! _Suggère Kyle qui ne veut visiblement pas me laisser sur la touche,_

-La question maintenant c'est qui.. _Souffle Red,_

-Tweeeek. J'ai fini ton dessin ! »

Ça c'est Butters. Genre le mec le plus efféminé et innocent que vous pouvez trouver ici. Je sens déjà tout les regards se fixer sur lui et moi.

« .. Q-Quoi ? _Demande-t-il de sa petite voix,_

-Butters tu veux... _Commence Wendy,_

-Z'êtes sérieux ? Vous me laissez toucher à Butters ? »

Ma question fait taire tout le monde. Même moi je sais que me laisser un gamin aussi bien foutu c'est mal. En tout cas, il a pas l'air d'avoir tout comprit mais il est rouge rien qu'en évoquant le fait de se toucher.

L'est comme ça Butters.

« .. H-H-Hein ? _Se met-il à bégayer,_

-Rien.. Il nous manquait un joueur mais Kenny a raison. _Constate Bebe en boudant,_

-.. S-Si je.. Peux aider.. »

Putaiiiin. Quand il se la joue petite vierge effarouchée voulant juste aider, je trouve ça totalement bandant. C'est mort s'ils me le laissent.

En tout cas il est décidé à aider ce petit con. Tant pis, j'aurais prévenu les autres qui lui expliquent les règles.

Une fois qu'il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a comprit, il s'assoit près de moi. Pour bien le taquiner, je le soulève et le met dans le creux que j'ai formé avec mes jambes. Sainte Nitouche a donc mon intimité, qui commence à montrer qu'elle est réveillé, au dos. Et il pige keudalle..

« Stan et Kyle vous commencez. »

Nous avons donc droit à un démarrage en beauté. Sur le papier, la règle est de faire une belle galoche, et ça, ils se sont pas gêné pour la faire, surtout Kyle.

Les gages défilent et on en vient bientôt à mon tour et celui de Butters, il ne reste qu'un papier et je remarque le grand sourire de Red, celle qui a écrit les gages que les filles lui dictaient.

C'est le petit blond qui attrape le papier et me le tend, incertain. Craintif du contenu sûrement. Je lis donc.

« Le premier qui tombe amoureux de l'autre a perdu. »

Silence, puis des éclats de rire. Je fais remarquer que niveau gage, on s le plus pourris, Butters ne dit rien.

« On a une durée ? _Je leur demande,_

-Non, mais j'ai hâte de vous voir jouer les sexfriends jusqu'à ce que Butters craque ! ~ _Avoue Bebe,_

-P-Pourquoi m-moi ? »

Car il croit qu'il va résister ? Innocent et bien naïf ducon.

« Parce que je suis un grand méchant qui n'aime pas. ~ »

Lui dis-je à l'oreille avant de lui mordre le bas de l'oreille.

Lui ou moi ? Faites vos jeux. ~

•••••••••••••

Lendemain de la distribution des gages.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus en faisant une sacré gueule vu comment mes potes me fixaient. Normal, j'avais eu du mal à dormir. D'ailleurs, s'ils voient la tête que je fais, c'est parce que j'enlèves ma capuche maintenant. Enfin, quand je veux. Ou que j'ai la flemme de la mettre.

M'enfin.

Je cherche mon pseudo plan cul dans le bus, génial, il est tout seul. Sans lui demander, je m'assois à côté et lui souris. J'ai parié 10$ que je le ferais craqué aujourd'hui, autant vous dire que je vais l'avoir et en profiter aussi.

« Yo mon petit Butters. ~ _Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus mielleuse,_

-B-Bonjour Kenny. _Me répondit le blond en rougissant puisque j'ai posé une main sur sa cuisse,_

-Prêt pour une super journée ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Je préfère l'embrasser, innocemment ~, sur les lèvres sans faire pénétrer ma langue qui ne demande que goûter l'intérieur de cette bouche dont la partie que je touche est déjà merveilleuse.

Ce p'tit con prend un air offusqué.. Quand je vous parlais de vierge effarouchée.. Parce qu'il attend pas longtemps pour me rendre la même, sauf qu'étant plus grand, il a besoin de se soulever avec ses bras en posant ses mains.

Erreur.

« Hey les mecs. _Dis-je en me retournant vers eux,_ Y'a Butters qui me touche Knacki. »

Cherchez pas, pour le nom c'est venu d'une connerie.. N'empêche qu'ils ont comprit et se mettent à rire, puis ça se diffuse dans tout le bus. Eh ouais Butters, cache toi sous ton écharpe si tu veux mais bientôt tu seras à moi.

Après l'épisode du bus, j'ai eu mon blondinet qui m'a esquivé, puis il s'est excusé. Faut toujours qu'il s'excuse.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser d'être baisable. »

Ok, là je l'ai traumatisé. J'assume fièrement ce fait.

« .. Ç-Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Tout ceux qui écoutaient plus ou moins se chuchotèrent combien l'innocence de Butters pouvait être mignonne.

Totalement d'accord.

« Que tu me donnes très envie de te kidnapper. ~ »

Il ne répond qu'un petit "ah" toujours avec le même air enfantin avant d'écarquillé les yeux.

« M-Mais c'est pas légal ! »

.. Qu'il est con.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! ~ Preuve, je te kidnappe ! _Fis-je en me mettant à le porter comme une princesse,_

-K-Kenny ! O-On a cours ! _Me rappelle-t-il rouge pivoine,_

-Je sèche. Je te kidnappe. Tu sèches. »

Sur ce je l'embarque en poussant la foule, guère étonné comme tout le monde à répandue le gage. De toute façon, mon Butters va craquer. Ça se sent.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Butters**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Awww. J-J'ai peur ! Ce soir je vais me faire punir comme j'aurais sécher.. Et m'être fait kidnapper n'est pas une bonne excuse.. Je crois..

J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison faire un câlin à ma peluche Hello Kitty et de rester loin de Kenny.

.. J-Je ne veux pas perdre. Et je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Kenny, je suis un garçon moi.. Donc c'est un peu bête comme gage.

Enfin.. Il me dépose après un moment au sol, je suis content, alors je lui souris et il me tapote la tête.

« On a tout notre après midi mon petit Butters. ~ »

Je le fixe. Ça me gêne qu'il m'appelle ainsi.. Je suis pas si petit.. Pis je crois que jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans j'appartiens à mes parents donc pourquoi dire que je suis à lui ?

C'est bizarre d'être seul avec Kenny.

Non je ne ressens pas les petits pincements au cœur et les papillons qui volent dans mon estomac comme Hello Kitty dans l'épisode où elle rencontre le prince et qu'elle n'est qu'une servante.

Sauf qu'on m'a dit que Kenny n'est pas un prince. C'est dommage, il est beau pourtant.

.. Beau.. Enfin. Comme les princes quoi. Il est pas spécialement beau.

« .. Butters ? »

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Je fronce les sourcils, il est très lunatique ce gosse, voir trop lunatique.

Me voyant faire, Monsieur l'innocent de service s'excuse, j'lui dis que c'est pas grave. En réalité ça m'énerve. J'ai un putain de prétexte pour me le taper.. Mais avec sa gueule d'enfant, même si c'est excitant, j'aurais plus l'impression de le violer. Si ça m'arrive, je me trouverais dégueulasse à un point..

Au final, on marche, on échange des banalités. Puis il s'arrête et me fixe avec une moue un peu triste qui serre mon pantalon.

« Tu m'aimeras quand ? »

J'ai l'impression de desceller du désir dans sa voix.

Ce n'est qu'une impression.

•••••••••••••

Park de South Park. :trolololol:

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Heu.. Jamais ?

Nah mais Butters, réveille toi quoi. Je me tape des dizaines de filles pour pas dire plus, et tu crois qu'à chaque fois je tombe amoureux et tout ?

T'es vraiment con Butters.

« Qui sait ! ~ »

M'exclamais-je alors, bien que je ne le pense réellement pas.

« Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? ~ »

Il me fixe, baisse la tête en semblant réfléchir et secoue celle-ci pour dire "non". Bonne réponse.

« C'est juste que c'est bête. »

Finit-il. Sauf que j'ai pas compris. S'il parle du gage, c'est lui qui a accepté. J'avais essayé de le dissuader mais il avait insisté.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Butters**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop aimé ma réponse. Mais.. Peut être que ça ne le gêne pas tout ça ?

Papa a dit que les gens comme ça étaient bicurieux, et que c'est pas bien.

Alors Kenny n'est vraiment pas bien ?

« Tu peux dire ce qui est bizarre ? »

Il me sourit mais son ton est sec, je ravale donc ma salive et recommence à dire non de la tête.

Il me fait peur Kenny !

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Il va me faire croire quoi après ? Qu'il est pas gay ? J'suis désolé mais un mec comme ça ne peut que l'être.

Au moins bi.. Eh, sinon je pourrais rien faire !

J'empoigne donc Butters, le tirant vers un endroit où même les rares randonneurs n'osaient pas venir.

Il ne m'en empêcha pas non plus, mais il ne semblait pas d'accord non plus.

Pire qu'une meuf. Et encore, les meufs elles disent pas non pour que je les touche. Plus si elles sont bonnes.

Butters c'est un cas. Il est super mignon, baisable, je le veux, mais je peux pas parce que ça serait trop salaud, qu'il me dirait que c'est pas bien, qu'il risque de se faire punir et rester chez lui, et que là j'essayerai de me glisser dans sa chambre la nuit en bon amant, hors de question de me retenir même s'il ne connaît rien au sexe.

Ce putain de blondinet me casse les couilles tellement il me rend con.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Butters**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Je suis Kenny en me taisant. C'est un jeu, je dois juste le laisser essayer et faire pareil, non ?

Pendant que je "l'esquivais", les filles m'ont donné des conseils , surtout celles qui ont.. Euh..

.. Planter des choux et des roses avec lui dans le potager des licornes magiques.

.. Bah.. C'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont eu.. Mais Kenny il ramène jamais d'enfants.

Je sais pas comment il fait, je voudrais bien savoir. On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas, et que de toute façon, il faut une madame et un monsieur.

Kenny s'arrête, il y a une petite cabane, quelqu'un devant. Une femme très masculine..

Ou un homme qui se déguise ?

« Attend moi et si quelqu'un t'approche, tu lui dis que tu attends Kenneth. »

Je rougis puis acquiesce. Kenny part.

Kenny. Kenneth. J'ai le droit de dire Kenneth. Ça me rend content, parce qu'il y a que ses amis qui l'appellent Kenneth, du moins, quand ils daignent l'appeler ainsi.

Ça veut dire que je suis son ami.

Les amis sont importants.

On doit aider ses amis.

Je dois perdre ?

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

J'ai laissé mon Butters à contre cœur seul. Y'a que des connards en quête de coups qui traînent ici. Ça m'énerve mais bon.

J'entre dans la cabane, l'homme qui était devant la porte me suit.

« Chouchouuune. Tu te rends compte que beaucoup de filles et de gars te demandent ? Ils arrêtent pas de venir voir si t'es là. Si tu te faisais payer tu..

- Je suis pas une putain. _Dis-je pour couper mon interlocuteur dans ses dires_,

- Faire l'amour sans aimer ce que font les putes. »

Je commence à lever mon poing pour le frapper mais un cri me fige sur place.

« .. Je crois que ton mignon va se faire dépuceler. »

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, je cours.

•••••••••••••

Quelques instants avant.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

POV de Butters

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Je continue d'attendre. Il y a deux monsieur qui arrivent, ils regardent par la fenêtre de la cabane et poussent un râle.

Ils me remarquent, se font des messes-basses et se mettent à rire.

J'ai quelque chose sur le nez peut être ? Je passe donc ma main dessus et fronçant les sourcils, les hommes s'approchent en s'échangeant un "Awww ~".

« Bonjour mon petit. ~ _Commence un,_

- J-Je ne suis pas petit.. _Dis-je faiblement pis.. Je ne suis pas à lui non plus !,_

- C'est rare des gens aussi jeunes ici. Et aussi mignons. ~ Il a quel âge tu penses ? _Demande le deuxième,_

- .. H-Heu.. _Murmure-je en rougissant, J_'ai seize ans vous savez.. Et j'attend Kenneth. »

En disant ça, je les vois écarquiller les yeux puis exploser de rire.

« Ahhhh.. ~ .. Haha ! Oh non. Oh non il a osé quelle pute. Kenneth est vraiment une pute. »

Il est mort de rire, moi je suis triste pour Kenny, p.. P-pute c'est un vilain mot. Pis c'est mon ami. Alors je pleure.

« Putain ! Tu l'as fait chialer abruti !

- Merde !

- Fait le taire putain ! »

Pleurer c'est mal. Mais je ne les aime pas. Ils disent du mal de Kenny. Je me jette sur celui qui a dit ça et lui tape le torse de toute mes forces.

Il m'empoigne et écrases nos lèvres. C'est horrible, il insiste, il ne me laisse pas reprendre mon souffle, c'est désagréable..

Quand il me lâche. J'hurle.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**POV de Kenny**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Le coup que j'ai pas pût donner au proprio de la cabane, c'est les deux mecs qui le prenne, et j'en rajoute, jusqu'à qu'ils soient au sol en sang.

« Bande d'enfoirés ! »

Ils m'ont mit hors de moi, je le fais engueuler par le proprio mais rien à foutre. Je prend Butters contre moi.

« Leo ? Leo ? Ça va Leo ? »

Il ne se serait jamais évanoui si j'avais pas jouer au con.

* * *

**P'tit coup de pression (fuit Tweek) style : Il va se passer quoiiii ? - C'est quand qu'ils se smackent wesh ? Pourquoi l'auteur pouvait pas rester sur du Hetalia ? D'ailleurs l'est où qu'on le frappe pour un truc comme ça ?**

**La suite, un jour ! ~**

**Pis. Chacune des reviews servira à financer le budget Hello Kitty de Butters.. Aloooors.. Soyez zentils.**


End file.
